No love for bully
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: A body is found and the team tries to find out who he is and why no one has reported him missing.
1. Chapter 1

**This story begins after the show ends. The main characters do not belong to me, they belong to CBS.**

**Dale Cabrera, Joe Sparkman, Maurice Robb, Betty Robb, Zack Greene, Matt Tanka, Carlos McCann, Rodney Sparkman, Mario Stafford, Mark Lawson, Yolanda Jeter, Robin Maycock, Sam Wong, Michelle Acker, Peter Acker, and Mike Taylor belong to me.**

* * *

**May 10****th****, 2013 at 9am-**

Mac went to the ATM to get some money but it ate his card. Since the bank just opened, he went inside to talk to a teller. After waiting in line for a few minutes, he finally reached the teller.

"Hi, I was trying to withdraw money from the machine and it ate my card," Mac smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to cancel your card and you will be issued a new one. Did you forget your PIN number?" Yolanda asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Okay, maybe there is something wrong with the machine, can I have your ID?"

"Sure," Mac said as he looked around and noticed there was one person waiting while he took his ID out and gave it to Yolanda.

"Here is a paper to fill out to make your withdrawal."

Mac filled out the paper then after a few minutes he got his money then he left for the lab.

While he walked to the lab Christine called his cell; he slipped it out of his pocket and picked it up and answered it.

"Taylor."

"Hi Mac, I forgot that I have a dental appointment so we can't meet for lunch. I thought it was tomorrow."

"Okay, that's fine. I went to withdraw money from my account at the ATM and it ate my card."

"Did you read the ATM its rights and arrest it?" Christine said with a laugh.

Mac laughed then said, "No, but I probably should go back and do that."

"I need to get ready for work and maybe we can reschedule the lunch and make it a breakfast on Sunday?"

"Sounds great. I love you," Mac smiled and said.

"I love you too, bye," Christine said then they both hung up.

**Meanwhile-**

Adam was in the ballistics lab testing a gun that had been used in the murder of Zack Greene. Once he compared the bullets and confirmed it was a match, he made out his report then walked over to Mac's office. He noticed Mac was there and once he went in, Jo followed.

"I just finished testing on the gun and the bullets are a match to the ones pulled out of the victim, Zack Greene," Adam said as Jo folded her arms and Mac looked at him.

"What type of gun?" Jo asked as she sat down.

Adam replied, "A .45."

"I wonder who knew Greene and has that type of gun," Jo asked.

**Several hours later-**

Jo started to walk past Mac's office when she saw Don and Danny walk towards it; she went inside and held the door for them.

"Anything new?" Mac asked.

"It seems only two people who knew the vic have that caliber gun. Maurice Robb, and Robin Bills," Don said.

"Their gun is the same caliber weapon as the one used on the vic," Danny said.

"Any have priors?" Mac asked.

"Nope," Don said.

"Did you get the warrants already?" Mac asked.

"Yep," Don said as he held the warrants.

"Jo, you and Danny execute the search warrant for Maurice, while Don and I take care of Robin. Let's go," Mac said then they left for the apartments.

**Apartment of Maurice Robb-**

Once they got to his apartment, Jo knocked and Maurice's son, who was 9 years old, answered the door.

"Hi, is your dad home?"

"Why did you have to answer the door, son? I got it," a woman said annoyed.

"Hi, I'm Detective Messer, this is Detective Danville, we'd like to speak to Maurice," Danny said as he and Jo showed their badges.

"He's not home," she said then started to close the door.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Jo pushed the door a bit more open as the woman was surprised by what Jo did.

"What the hell is your damn problem? I told you, he isn't home! And it ain't any of your damn business who I am," Maurice's wife, Betty, said.

"I understand that but we have a search warrant and we still want to know who you are," Jo said as she gave the woman the warrant.

"So? You come back later when he's home!" She started to close the door.

"I really hate to do this," Danny said as he pushed the door open while Betty stepped back in surprise.

"Well, we can't leave since we have a search warrant, so you will be detained," Jo said as they had already busted in.

"What the hell?!" Betty was angry as the officers detained her and sat her on the couch. "You can't come busting in here like this!"

Jo held up a copy of the search warrant in front of Betty's face. "See this, it says we can because we have a search warrant."

"To make this easier, where is the gun?" Danny asked.

"What gun?" Betty asked annoyed.

"Gun your husband has registered." Jo showed her the information.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Betty said.

After a few minutes Adam and the CSU's came in to search for the gun. Maurice showed up then Jo and Danny looked at him.

"What's going on here?" Maurice asked then realized the police were in his apartment.

"Maurice Robb?" Danny asked as he showed his badge.

"Maurice what are they talking about you owning a gun?" Betty asked then Maurice ran. "Maurice, where the hell are you going? You wuss!"

Jo and Danny ran after Maurice and they ended up outside, chasing him down the sidewalk.

"Maurice! Stop!" Danny yelled as he went to get the truck while Jo ran after Maurice.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo ran a block then cornered Maurice then he gave up as police cars arrived.

"Freeze! You are under arrest!"Jo shouted with her gun at him as Danny showed up in the truck.

Maurice had his cellphone in his hand, "I'm calling my lawyer."

"Tell him to meet us at the apartment then," Jo said as Danny walked towards her while Maurice talked to his lawyer.

He put his phone away then put his hands up and the officers cuffed him.

"Get him out of here," Danny said.

Officers took Maurice away as Jo got in the car while Danny went in the passenger side.

"What did he say?"

"Obviously he called his lawyer. Do you think Betty is telling the truth about not knowing anything about the gun?" Jo said then asked.

"I don't know."

"We'll find out," Jo said as she drove back to the apartment where the execution of the search warrant was still taking place.

Danny and Jo got to the apartment and were met by Mario Stafford, the lawyer for Maurice, who had arrived and was outside the doorway.

"Hello," Mario Stafford said as he walked forward.

"Are you Maurice's lawyer?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm Mario Stafford. I would like to see the search warrant," he said as Betty looked on angrily then they walked in.

"Who the hell are you?" Betty shouted. They looked at her.

"I am your and your husband's lawyer," Mario said.

"I don't need no lawyer! Now get out of my house!" Betty yelled.

"Please don't say anything, let me do the talking," Mario Stafford said, irritated.

Danny gave him the warrant while Betty shouted, "Whatever y'all are searching for, you probably have planted it already."

"Will Betty be detained?" Mario asked.

"Only during the search warrant," Jo said as Adam and the techs continued to search for the gun.

A little while later Adam came in the room where Jo, Danny, and Mario were.

"I found the gun," Adam said as he walked towards the door, followed by the techs.

"Y'all planted that," Betty said then continued. "Now, get out of my apartment!"

**Meanwhile at the lab-**

Adam test fired the weapon, compared the bullets then after he finished, he wrote out his report and headed for Jo's office. Jo happened to walk towards him with Lindsay behind her.

"Comparisons are done," Adam said as he gave her the report as Mac walked up.

"Well, how did the search warrant go for Robin Bills?" Jo asked.

"Fine. He gave up the gun but the gun doesn't look like the weapon that was used but Sheldon is test firing the bullets anyway. How about for Maurice Robb?" Mac asked.

Jo sighed annoyed, "He ran when he came home and we went after him. When we cornered him, he had his cellphone in his hand and told us he was calling his lawyer then told the lawyer to meet us at the apartment."

"So he ran for what?" Lindsay asked.

"He ran for nothing. Bullets don't match," Adam said.

"Now he has a running from police charge," Mac said then continued. "We will probably just not charge him."

Lindsay gave some more information regarding the trace and fingerprint evidence.

"The trace came back as saliva and no hit on AFIS or CODIS. The fingerprints came back to Mark Lawson but we don't know when he was in the vic's apartment," Lindsay said.

"How did the saliva get on Zack?" Adam asked confused.

"Probably had a mouth full of saliva and spit on him when he was shouting," Jo said then continued, "What is his record like?"

"Assault with a deadly, many robbery charges and he had used an unregistered handgun in the assault with deadly incident," Lindsay said.

"He must have used a different gun," Mac said.

"Well, we finally got a hit on the bullet that was pulled from Zack and it was the same one that was used in the assault with deadly incident and there were no fingerprints," Lindsay said.

"I think it will be time to talk to Mark," Jo said.

"Monday morning," Mac said to the surprise of Lindsay, Adam, and Jo but they nodded.

**Saturday evening-**

Adam arrived at a friend's home for a party to celebrate his promotion to being the head of his company, a goal he had for a long time.

"Hi Steve, congrats," Adam shook his hand.

"No, Adam, it's not Steve."

"It's not?" Adam asked confused as party goers drank their beer or ate.

"Nope."

"What is it?"

"Kraken, Steve Kraken, bossman." Steve and Adam both laughed. "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks. I'm sorry Melissa couldn't make it, she had to work."

"It's okay, we gotta make money."

A few hours later Adam was about to leave when he noticed his friend, Paul Miller, was very drunk and stumbling to the door.

"Paul, wait. I can drive you home," Adam ran to him and blocked his way to the door.

"No! I have my keys!" Paul yelled then a few friends of his noticed what he was doing. "Wait a minute, where are my keys?" Paul checked his pockets. "Who took my keys!"

"Paul, I have your keys and Adam will drive you home," Steve said then handed the keys to Adam.

"No! I want to drive, you are ruining my fun!"

Paul then punched Adam on the face and Adam fell back, dropping the keys.

"Adam, are you okay?" Steve asked.

"I got the keys!" another friend said then spoke to Paul.

Adam got up, shook his head, "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Let me get an ice pack," Steve said then went to get an ice pack and came back a few minutes later.

"Thanks," Adam said, putting the ice on his face.

After twenty minutes of arguing with his friends, Paul let Adam drive him home. After Adam dropped his friend off, he went home and put an ice pack on his face as he sat on the couch and called Melissa.

"Hi, Melissa. How was work tonight?" Adam smiled.

"It was good, too bad I missed the party you went to. I hope you had fun," Melissa said.

"I did and a funny thing happened. Well, not funny but it kinda is."

"What happened?" Melissa asked a bit excited.

"My friend, Paul, wanted to drive home but he was drunk, so I stopped him, but he got angry and punched me."

"Oh Adam, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got an ice pack on."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"I'm proud of you for stopping Paul from hurting himself and others."

"Thanks." Adam blushed then continued as he yawned. "I'm going to get some shuteye, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye." Adam hung up, put the ice pack away and went to bed.

**At Christine's apartment-**

Christine and Mac arrived at her apartment as Mac closed the door and turned the light on.

"Oh Mac!" Christine shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong?" Mac turned and walked over to her with his hand on his gun.

"Mac, I've been robbed," Christine looked around upset and saw some things were missing.

Mac noticed there were things in the room missing as he took his cellphone and reported a robbery. Then with his gun drawn he walked around the apartment checking to make sure no one was still in it but after a few moments he realized the robbers had left.

"I searched the place, I think the robbers are gone. Need to look and see what is missing, I see your candlestick and vase are missing," Mac said.

"Oh, my grandmother's vase. It was too beautiful for me to put flowers in it."

After awhile the police came and made a report of what was missing. Along with the vase and candlestick, Stan's college ring and his bracelet that his late uncle had passed down to him were also gone. The police left and Mac walked up to Christine.

"Why don't we go to my apartment then-."

"No, I won't let them scare me out of my apartment but I'd like you to stay tonight," Christine said with a smile then continued. "I'm glad they didn't get the ring you gave me." She looked at her ring as Mac looked at her.

"I'm glad they didn't either," Mac said then kissed her. He went to make dinner while Christine got changed into her casual clothes. She sat on the couch and got lost in her thoughts. She'd never felt so vulnerable and violated before.

**May 13****th**** at the lab-**

Lindsay and Danny arrived at the lab together and they noticed Adam walking towards Mac's office, and saw his black eye.

"Adam? What happened to your eye?" Lindsay asked as Danny crossed his arms suspiciously.

"A friend wanted to drive home drunk and he just punched me, but his friends finally persuaded him to let me drive home," Adam said as he saw a tech walk past him.

"Have you let Sheldon look at it? Does it hurt?" Danny asked.

"No, it doesn't hurt even though it looks bad. No, I don't need Sheldon to look at it," Adam said as Sheldon happened to walk by and noticed Adam's eye.

"Adam, what happened to your eye?" Sheldon asked as he examined it.

"A friend wanted to drink and drive and I stopped him. It doesn't hurt," Adam said as Sheldon had finished examining the injury.

"Have you had any dizziness, blurry vision or headaches?"

"No," Adam said.

"If you get those symptoms, or anything like that, you need to see me or your doctor," Sheldon said.

"Okay, I will. Thanks," Sheldon walked away as Adam smiled.

"So, does Mac know yet?" Lindsay asked.

"No, I think he and Don went to go and arrest Mark Lawson," Adam said.

"Adam, you be careful," Danny said concerned as he looked at him over his glasses then they went their separate ways.

**Meanwhile outside of the apartment of Mark Lawson-**

Mac, Don, and the SWAT members stood outside the door then Don walked up to the door.

"NYPD! Mark Lawson, open up!"

"Damn," Mark said quietly as he ran into the closet and hid.

One of the officers used the ram and the door busted open as Don, Mac, and several officers went in to clear the rooms. They heard heavy breathing then they stood a few feet from the closet door while another officer swung it open very fast.

"NYPD! Drop your weapon and put your hands up!" Mac yelled.

"Never! You have no right busting in my home like this!"

"Yes we do! Put the gun down now!" Don yelled.

"That bastard Zack was moving in on Robin, she was my girlfriend!" Mark shouted.

"We heard you acted like a jerk and you deserve to be arrested!" Don said.

"You're lying!" Mark yelled as he took a step towards the officers.

"Drop your weapon!" Mac snarled.

Mark thought about it, then dropped his weapon as he walked out with his hands on his head then Don put the cuffs on him.

"You are under arrest. Do you have anything to say?" Don asked.

"I want a lawyer," Mark said.

"You're gonna need one pal," Don said then read him his Miranda rights while he was led away in cuffs.

The lab techs arrived to process the apartment while Mac left for the lab.

**Meanwhile on the docks of the Hudson River at 43 52****nd**** street-**

Jo and Danny arrived to see Lovato near a body that had washed ashore.

"This man looks like he's been brutally beaten, not sure how long he was in the water, but this dockworker says he has never seen the vic before and he wasn't there two hours ago. I already checked the vic for ID and there is none, not even a wallet," Jamie said as Jo looked towards the dockworker.

"Let's see if there are any cameras near these buildings, they have to caught something," Jo said as she and Danny walked over to the body.

"Looks like he's been in the water awhile, I wonder if he was thrown overboard after he was killed," Danny said as he put the gloves on and started taking pictures.

"That's a lot of boats but we need to find out when he was in the water and how long he's been dead. I see some fractures of the skull," Jo said as she moved the victim's head to the side then continued while feeling his legs. "Feels like wounds on his legs but Sid will tell us how bad they are."

"This guy looks like he went through the ringer on his face, you can't tell what he looked like. I want to take some pictures of his back even though I think all the evidence has washed away," Danny said as Jo turned the victim to his side and the ME attendants arrived.

"Someone must miss him," Jo said as the vic was turned on his back and the attendants took him away to the morgue.

"Let me know the general description of the vic and I can do a missing persons search," Jamie said.

"Going to have to maybe get his skull and do a scan of his head so we can compare descriptions," Jo said.

"Okay," Danny said as he put the camera on his shoulder and he and Jo went back to the lab while Jamie went back to the precinct.

**Meanwhile at the lab-**

Mac left his office to go to the AV lab when he noticed Adam had a black eye for the first time.

"Adam?" Mac walked up to him and Adam turned towards him.

"Yeah?" Adam said.

"What happened to your eye?" Mac looked concerned.

"Oh, I got in a fight with a drunk friend since he wanted to drive home and I was going to drive him instead."

"Did you win?"

"I won," Adam said with a smile as Mac patted him on the shoulder. Mac's cellphone rang and he walked away while picking it up.

**May 14****th**** at Sid's apartment 7:00am-**

Sid was dressed and ready to leave when he heard a knock on the door. He went to get it and opened the door.

"Hi."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Sid. You ready?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Sid said as he exited his apartment and locked the door and they both left for the hospital so he could get treatment. "I really appreciate you doing this."

"That's what friends are for," Jo said with a smile.

**Meanwhile at the lab-**

Lindsay looked over Sid's autopsy report as Danny walked to her desk.

"Are we able to determine who this guy is?" Danny asked.

"No, but he was beaten all over his body, very badly. Fractured skull, broken bones, lacerations of his back and front. He was even stabbed and it hit an artery that caused him to bleed out. Can't even do a facial recognition scan but his dental records don't match any on file."

"How long was he in the water? Somewhere out there has lots of blood or now cleaned up blood," Danny said.

"At least 2 weeks and we are checking missing persons in that time period," Lindsay said.

Jamie walked in and approached Lindsay and Danny.

"Only one has been reported missing who matches the victim's description. His name is Matt Tanka, but checking phone records, I'm not sure he's missing anymore," Jamie said.

"Why do you say that?" Danny asked as he crossed his arms.

"Phone has been used and Mac has Hawkes tracking the phone," Jamie said.

"Who filed the report and where is this apartment?" Danny asked.

"His mom and the apartment is at 1945 Loring Place South in the Bronx," Jamie said then continued. "She has reported him missing before and it had to be canceled by him when he found out about the missing persons by his mom."

Sheldon walked in when Lindsay said, "When did that happen? Sounds like an overbearing mother."

"It happened a few months ago and she seems to do this a lot so officers have just put a note on the door asking for him to respond back to them and he has done that. Usually it's a week or two after the report is made but this time, it's longer. Also in the report, there is a scar on his forehead from when he was a kid and a mole on his cheek," Jamie said.

"He's not in the United States, he is in England. We checked with customs and he is on camera going to the gate and he is the same description of the man who is missing. He hasn't come back yet," Sheldon said.

"I think the guy who is in England isn't our victim because Sid didn't see a mole on the cheek and didn't see any scars on his forehead," Lindsay said.

"If this mother is overbearing, he could have easily changed his cell number. When does he get back?" Danny said then asked.

"How old is his mother?" Lindsay asked.

"Almost 70 and lives alone," Jamie replied as Sheldon left for the ballistics lab.

"Might just be bored," Lindsay said as Mac approached then her phone rang.

"But you would think he would tell her he is going out of the country for a few weeks," Danny said.

"Messer, okay," Lindsay said then continued as everyone looked at her, "That was the morgue, they put the victim's head in acid and the skull is on its way to the AV lab."

"Tomorrow, Lindsay and I will go to the apartment and make sure everything is okay and Sheldon is going to reconstruct the skull," Mac said.

Later in the day, Jo picked up Sid and took him home from the hospital.

**May 15****th**** at the 1945 Loring Place South apartment-**

Mac and Lindsay arrived at the apartment after getting the key from the landlord.

"Let's see what we have behind this door," Mac said as he and Lindsay took their guns out and Mac unlocked the door and pushed it open. "NYPD, anyone home?" Mac shouted as they both walked in then Lindsay closed the door quietly and locked it.

"Looks like no one here," Lindsay said as she and Mac made sure the other rooms were clear.

"Let's see if there is info around as to when he gets back," Mac said as they looked at the table and noticed an open envelope.

"Looks like he has someone doing his bills and taking care of the apartment. Looks like this was paid last Monday," Lindsay wondered.

"I guess he hasn't heard of auto pay," Mac said.

"Guess not," Lindsay said then they heard the door rattle and they hid near a wall with their guns drawn.

"Just put those on the table, honey," a voice said as they saw a girl about 10 walk in and put mail on the table.

Lindsay took out her badge as she walked to the view of the door and said, "Police". Mac hid his gun as he watched the girl turn and look towards them.

"How did you guys get in here?" Carlos asked as he walked in and his daughter walked over to him.

"We asked the landlord for the key," Lindsay said as she and Mac put their guns away.

"Who are you?" Mac asked.

"Carlos McCann and this is my daughter. I usually keep an eye on Matt's apartment when he goes out of town," Carlos said.

"Do you know when he gets back?" Mac asked.

"This Friday," Carlos said then asked, "Is he okay?" 

"We think so, there is a man who matches the missing persons description who was found recently," Mac replied.

"Excuse me," Lindsay's cell phone rang and she picked it up and walked away.

"Do you know why he doesn't let his mom know he is going out of town?" Mac asked.

"No, after the first missing persons report, I asked him to tell his mom so she wouldn't worry then after he went out of the country the second time, there was a notice again. I asked him why he hadn't told his mom and he just said he didn't feel she needed to know," Carlos said.

Lindsay came back to Mac, "How often does he go out of town?" Lindsay asked.

"He goes out of the country on business three or four times a year for two or three weeks," Carlos replied.

"We have a sketch of the victim, do you recognize him?" Lindsay asked as she showed Carlos the picture on the phone.

"It does look like him, but Matt has a scar on his forehead and a mole on his cheek," Carlos said.

"Thank you," Mac said then they both went back to the truck.

"Do you think we should pay him a visit Saturday?" Lindsay asked.

"No. When we get back to the lab, I want you to put the photo out to the media in hopes that someone recognizes him," Mac said.

"I wonder if we will hear from his mother by Friday," Mac said.

"No, I doubt it. There is no mole or scar on the picture and no description of it," Lindsay said.


	5. Chapter 5

**May 29****th****, 130 Lenox Road-**

Danny and Mac met Don at the apartment where Dale Cabrera lived.

"We finally found out who the victim is. The landlord was out of town vacationing the last three weeks and got home two days ago. He had a friend keep an eye on things and noticed one non payment of rent for last month and marked it down, then saved the picture we had published and gave it to him. The landlord was probably going to have Dale evicted if it wasn't for his friend," Don said.

"What is his name?" Danny asked.

"Dale Cabrera. The mail hasn't been moved – it supports the fact the apartment has not apparently been ransacked. We are checking his financials and trying to find out where he works and he seems to have a long and disturbing record as well," Don said.

"What were the charges?" Danny asked.

"Everything from harassment to assault and battery and he got a complaint filed against him four years ago by an employee for harassment but the employee ended up leaving," Don said then continued. "Dale doesn't not seem like the kind of guy who has many friends and maybe has many enemies." Don, Danny, and Mac went into the apartment.

"That would explain why no one reported him missing other than the landlord. This will make the job harder to find the suspect," Mac said as he and Danny looked around.

"Looks like he did get some calls. Wow, kicking it old school – an answering machine," Danny said as pressed he the play button and it started playing the messages while Lindsay and Jo walked in and listened while the lab techs collected any evidence.

The answering machine reported the next message was made on April 29th, at 7pm as the angry voice was heard saying, "I overheard my wife's co-worker at a party the other day talking about you mocking her because she was crying that her son had died. What the hell kind of person are you? Her kid is dead and you make fun of her? I hope someone beats you up, jackass."

"Wow, that's pretty cold to mock someone crying over a dead child," Jo said.

"I'm not sure this victim is a nice guy from the content of the message," Lindsay said.

The answering machine reported the message was made on May 13th at 10am, when Mike Taylor left the message, "Dale, this is Mike. I thought you were on vacation for two weeks and not three. If you don't come back by tomorrow or call by the end of today, you will be terminated. I tried calling your cellphone but I couldn't get through."

"So, Dale could have been dead in late April or maybe held hostage while he was on vacation," Flack suggested.

Danny played the last several messages that were from telemarketers.

"Maybe we should have a chat with the telemarketers as well," Danny quipped.

"So, where is his cellphone?" Don asked as the techs continued to collect evidence.

"Here is a bill from the cellphone company," Mac said.

"I wonder if he's heard of auto pay," Lindsay said then Mac laughed as everyone else looked confused.

"Number is on here, but looks like he is behind on this bill, guess he hasn't heard of auto pay," Mac said with a smile as Lindsay laughed to everyone's confusion.

"Okay, what is the inside joke here?" Don asked confused.

"We went to visit Matt at his apartment and his friend had paid his rent for him," Lindsay said.

"I suggested that Matt hadn't heard of auto pay," Mac said.

"Makes sense," Don said.

Hours later they sprayed the apartment for any blood but none showed.

**May 30****th**** at the lab-**

Adam was in the A/V lab looking over the numbers and names of those who had called Dale's cell phone number then Lindsay walked up and sat down.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Since we found a floater, I cross examined those who called Dale and who may own a boat. None of them own a boat but I have the names and addresses of those who need to be talked to. I also found out who the people who were mentioned on the answering machine whose son died," Adam said when Mac approached from the elevator.

"Is that the list, Adam?" Mac asked.

"Perfect timing, boss," Adam said as he gave Mac the list of names.

"So, anyone with records?" Mac asked.

"One person has an unpaid parking ticket from near a park in Tarrytown on Green Street about the time the victim went missing, Here is the thing, there is a boating dock down there," Lindsay said.

"It doesn't look like Dale has a Facebook account, and from what I can tell, he never has had one and he had in the calendar that he was supposed to be at work on May 13th. I have not gone through all of the e-mails but the ones I have gone through are just spam, but there is one from Mike Taylor that he has been fired and where to get his stuff," Adam said.

"I think the angry guy on the message and Mike could be ruled out as suspects, I don't think they knew he was dead," Lindsay said.

"But why didn't they answer to the broadcast of his picture two weeks ago?" Adam asked.

"The only thing I can think of is that maybe he wasn't very nice at all and they just didn't care," Lindsay said while Mac left to go talk to the witnesses.

**Apartment of Andrew Bibs-**

Jo and Danny went to Andrew's apartment and knocked and Andrew opened the door until the chain stopped the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" Andrew asked.

"I'm Detective Messer and this is Detective Danville, we need to talk to Andrew." They showed their badges and put them in their pockets.

"I'm Andrew, let me unlatch the chain," he said then unlatched it and opened the door to let them in.

"Have you heard from Dale Cabrera?" Danny asked.

"No. I thought he was fired since he didn't show up for work after his vacation. I'm glad I don't have to deal with him anymore," Andrew said bitterly.

"I take it he wasn't a very good co-worker?" Jo said.

"No, he wasn't," Andrew said then looked at Danny and continued. "You and I wear glasses, detective, and let me tell you, he would mock you for wearing glasses. Call you four eyes, tell you that your mom is blind so you have to wear glasses, then curl his fingers around his eyes to mimic him wearing glasses. I couldn't stand him and hated him," Andrew said.

"We went to your workplace and they said you took a vacation day, is there a reason why?" Danny asked.

"It's really none of your business why I took a vacation day," Andrew said.

"Did you hear about a co-worker of yours whose child died?" Jo asked.

"I did hear at work that someone's child had died, but didn't realize it was a co-worker," Andrew said.

"I guess you don't really chat with your co-workers?" Danny said as he crossed his arms.

"No, when I first started working years ago, I've learned it's just best to behave, keep your mouth shut, and just do your job," Andrew said.

"I guess no one complained about Dale's behavior?" Jo asked.

"As far as I know they didn't. When I first started last year, I did hear someone did complain about him a few years ago and I don't know the whole situation but the complainer was either let go or left," Andrew said.

"Okay, thank you," Danny said as they both left his apartment to do another interview.

"Sounds like Dale was a piece of work," Danny said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure we will find anyone who will be sad he is gone," Jo said.


End file.
